Waltz For the Moon
by Dark-lil-devil
Summary: Romantic misunderstanding between a teacher and his pupil. Warnings OrphenMajic, alcohol, angst.


**Waltz For the Moon**

_**By Nikoru**_

**Complete Fiction one shot**

**Rating-14+**

**Genre- Angst/Romance**

**Comment-  
I started and completed this last year. Stumbled upon it just now, decided to post it untouched. I like the roughness to the quality. **

**Disclaimer- I my own Orphen Revenge on DVD, but I possess no rights for anything to do with it, or the first season. I merely stole the characters for a night out.

* * *

**

**Everything had been fine. Azalea had gone off on the boat, Hartia and Lai had gone back to teaching at the Tower, and Cleo, Orphen and Majic had returned to Totokonta. **

**_Had _being the key word. After a week the three of them had been invited to Stephanie's for a few weeks. **

**Agreeing, they had gone, after convincing Maria-Bella that it was safe. Everything was fine. **

**Majic and Orphen had trained during the days; Cleo had gone shopping with 'Steph'. **

**There was that word again. **

**_Had_. **

**It _had_ been night, a full moon as it turned out. Stephanie _had_ suggested a walk along the beach, and they _had_ all agreed. **

**They _had_ been walking along peacefully. Orphen and Majic _had_ fallen behind the others, side by side. Orphen _had_ stopped Majic; he _had_ said those fateful words. "Majic, I… I think you should go back to the tower." It just _had_ to happen. **

**Orphen glared at the empty pint-jug in front of him. **

"**Oi! Bar-guy! More beer!" **

**The bartender shook his head retrieving the jug from his only client left. **

"**Orphen?" **

"**Fuck off Cleo." **

**The blonde pursed her lips in anger, but sat on the barstool next to his. **

"**I got a letter from Steph. Right after we left, Hartia and Lai showed up. She told them what happened. They'll be here shortly." **

**Orphen muttered something, then threw money at the bartender for the beer. Cleo sighed, standing. **

"**I have to go. After they get here, Orphen, you should go to bed. It's three a.m." **

**Getting no answer, Cleo left the bar and Orphen with it.**

**

* * *

**

Not again.

Don't make me do it again

You don't even realize

The pain you put me through

Or do you?

**Are you just a sadistic bastard?**

Hiding under subtle compliments and sarcasm?

I hate this

_Not knowing what to do _

Are you my angel, here to save me?

Are you the bastard here to hurt me?

Every time I see you

I deny these thoughts in my head

How could you hurt me,

Someone so innocent?

There's nothing for it

_I no longer can ignore it_

I hate this

_Not knowing what to do _

Are you my angel, here to save me?

Are you the bastard here to hurt me?

Who the hell are you?

Are you someone I can _trust_?

Are you my knight in shining armor,

Or are you sitting there in _rust_?

I hate this

_Not knowing what to do _

Are you my angel, here to save me?

Are you the bastard here to hurt me?

**I fucking hate you.**

**

* * *

**

**Majic stared out across the roof. It was wet with morning dew, but he didn't notice. All he noticed was the words ringing in his ears. **

'**I think you should go back to the Tower.' **

**Orphen didn't want him. He couldn't even stand to be around him. **

**And Majic had been starting to think that "I…I l-" a pained growl ripped itself from his throat. **

**He realized quite calmly that he had bitten his tongue so hard to prevent himself from admitting the truth that he now had blood trickling down his chin. **

**Fingering the item in his palms, he contemplated using it. **

**He'd wanted to for a while now, but the images of orphen that he had created held had held him back. **

**Orphen smiling at him, kissing him, and lately, fucking him. **

**But now… Orphen hated him. **

**There was nothing for him, nothing holding him back. **

**Beads of tears welled up as he lifted the item, removing it from the black leather sheath. It was a silver dagger, never before used. **

**Majic snorted at the irony. Orphen had given this dagger to protect himself with. Now he was using it to hurt himself. **

**Thinking of Orphen made a fiery bout of pain pump through his veins, and he instinctively drew the blade against his upper left arm. **

**Once the pain passed through both causes, he let out a dry sob, watching helplessly as the blood began to flow out, staining the slashed sleeve. **

**Orphen hated him. He was a stupid kid, and Orphen wanted to get rid of him. **

**As the pain flared up again, the blade slashed, this time on his left thigh. Another sob escaped him. **

**Orphen hated him.**

**

* * *

**

**As the light disappeared, Hartia turned to Lai. **

"**You alright?" **

**A sound of confirmation met his ears, but as Hartia went to speak, in the coal-blackness of the morning, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he was told to listen.**

**The breeze whistled through the trees, people were walking around under them, nothing out of- **

**There. **

**A sob came through the cold shadows, loud and clear.**

**Shocked, Hartia muttered a light spell, and instantly found the source of the sobbing. **

**A person was sitting against the chimney, knife in hand and blood streaming from various cuts. **

**Going closer so as to identify the person, Hartia stopped in shock. **

"**Majic?"**

**

* * *

**

**Cleo shut the door to the pub with a sigh. **

**Orphen was a stubborn bastard. And instead of sorting it out with Majic, he was getting drunk! **

**Cleo's step faltered when she realized that she was outside of Bagup's inn… And that Bagup himself was up? **

**Going inside, she greeted him, and found out that late arrivals were the reason for his awake status. Cleo bit her lip. **

"**Um, are Majic and Orphen staying here?" **

**Bagup shrugged. "Last I checked, yes." **

**Cleo warned him of Orphens intoxicated state, and that Majic might be a little put out. **

**Saying her farewells, Cleo turned to go, stopping when her name was called out. **

**Turning, she saw Lai descend the stairs. **

"**Lai!" **

**He nodded, then when he reached her, muttered, **

"**I suggest that we pay Orphen a visit." **

**Before she could inquire as to why, he had dragged her out of the door.**

**

* * *

**

"**Bottoms up." **

**Orphen grimaced as he raised the pint-jug, swallowing as much of the disgusting liquid as he could. **

**Wiping stray lines of beer from his chin, he slammed the empty jug down. **

"**Oi! Bartender-guy-thingy!" **

**The bartender shook his head as he turned to Orphen. **

"**Got whiskey?" **

**There was a definite slur to his speech, but the point got across. The bartender shook his head. **

"**We shut soon, and you're already over the limit for a sorcerer." **

**Orphen growled, going to make a sarcastic retort when his vision started to swim. **

**Clutching his head in his hands, he started to ground himself when a hand on his shoulder spun him around, disorientating him yet again. **

"**Shit! What the hell was that for!" His vision cleared.**

"**Lai? Cleo? I told you to fuck off!" **

"**You did." The blonde glared at him then turned her attention to Lai. **

"**But he dragged me back here." **

**The man with green hair placed a hand on each of his shoulders and stared into hazy sienna eyes. **

"**Do you know where Majic is, right this minute?" **

**Oprhen turned away. **

"**I don't care." **

**If Majic was going to just run away, what business of it was Orphen's? **

"**He's on the roof of his father's inn with Hartia, fighting. Do you know what they're fighting about?" **

**Lai didn't wait for an answer. **

"**They're fighting over the dagger. What dagger? The one Majic was cutting himself with." **

**Orphen snorted. If he was that repulsed by the idea of Orphen wanting to be with him, well, Orphen had nothing to say. **

**Cleo on the other hand, had plenty to say. **

"**This is all your fault Orphen! If you hadn't said that he never would have resorted to, to- God, was he really cutting himself?" **

**Her shrill voice broke, and Lai dropped a hand onto her shoulder, effectively silencing her. **

**The silence was a thick veil, one that burst into flames when Orphen clicked. **

**Through his drunken haze, he realized what he had just been told. **

**Majic. **

**Cutting. **

**His fault. **

"**Oh shit!" **

**Completely sober, he bolted for the door.**

**

* * *

**

"**Majic, just give me the dagger!" **

"**No! Go away!" **

"**No!" Frustrated, the redhead took another step on the unstable tiled roof towards the blonde. **

"**Please, Majic. Why would you do this to yourself?" **

**A bitter laugh came the mess of a human in front of him. **

"**Why? I have nothing to live for." **

"**That's not true! Majic, there's plenty to live for."**

**Before Majic could reply, however, the telltale shimmers of someone teleporting engulfed the roof, then Lai emerged. **

"**Hartia, get him to the ground. Krylancelo is coming, drunk and angry." **

**Fear flashed briefly in Hartia's eyes before they closed, and he nodded, quickly grabbing Majic and transporting the two of them with a muttered spell. **

**His eyes opened to find Majic leaning against the side of his father's inn and Hartia noticed the dagger was loose in his grip. **

**Moving slowly but as stealthily as was possible, Hartia darted forward, grabbing the limp dagger. **

**Blood was dripping from it, and Hartia gingerly dropped it out of Majic's reach. **

**The sound of running boots hitting the ground behind him met Hartia's ears. **

"**Hartia? Where's- OhmyGod, Majic!"**

**Orphen sprinted towards the inn, knowing that to cast magic in his current condition could be a bad idea. **

**Seeing a familiar redhead outside of his destination, Orphen called out to him. **

"**Hartia! Where's-" **

**Majic's name died on his lips as he saw the boy. **

**Orphen rushed forward, babbling like the concerned, drunk, idiot that he was. **

**What really hurt him was that when he knelt next to the boy, asking if he was alright, the blonde shrugged the hand off, muttering, **

"**I- I'll be fine. Then I'll be gone."**

**

* * *

Hartia silently watched the conversation unfold between the two, resisting the urge to whack the both of them. **

**This was a serious situation, he knew that, but –honestly-, they were so oblivious! **

**It was obvious- it had been for months, that the two wanted each other. **

**It was Krylancelo, of course, who screwed it up. **

**He always said the wrong things as a child, and it seemed that that particular trait hadn't left him in his later years. **

**Krylancelo had gone and said the wrong thing, and Majic being in his teen years, his emotions were fragile, delicate. **

**Of course, as he watched, Hartia saw Kry- no, Orphen put his foot in his mouth even further- if that was even possible. **

**Seemingly convinced that Majic was all right Orphen let rage take over. **

"**What the hell is the big idea, Majic? Cutting yourself! How the hell did you start doing that? And if I knew you would've taken it so harshly, I never would've offered!"**

**Inwardly, Hartia groaned. **

**Orphen was pushing Majic away without realizing it, and it wasn't Hartia's place to interfere. Not now, at least.**

**Later, he was going to make sure that Orphen knew exactly what he had been saying meant.**

**Well I'm so sorry. I'll leave, then you'll never have to see me again!"**

**Hartia winced at Majic's choice of words. The very tone he used was just…Heartbroken.**

**As the two conversed, each under an incorrect impression, Hartia finally cracked. They were only making it worse and Majic needed to be cleaned up.**

"**Fine! You want me gone that badly? Fine! I'll go!"**

**Hartia watcher in dismay as the blonde proceeded to stand, then scream 'Away!'.**

**In a flash Majic was no longer standing in front of them.**

**

* * *

**

**Orphen stared at the spot in front of him- the Majic-devoid spot.**

**Letting out an angry growl, he didn't other about turning around- he already knew Hartia was behind him, and that he'd get a lecture. He didn't want to put up with that shit, but for now, he would.**

"**Krylancelo?"**

"**Hartia, shut the fuck up."**

"**But Krylancelo, you-"**

"**That brat can do whatever the fuck he wants. I'm through with him."**

**Orphen was taking deep breathes, his hands clutched into fists at his side. **

"**No! Krylancelo! Please, you've got it all wrong!"**

**Orphen didn't reply, he just began to walk away.**

"**I was right about Childman, wasn't I? Please, hear me out."**

**Orphens step faltered at the mention of his childhood sensei.**

**He stopped completely at hearing Hartia's reasoning, but kept his back to the redhead.**

**Taking this as permission to go on, Hartia continued.**

"**Would I be right in saying that you like Majic?"**

**With Orphen, there was only one way to talk about things: directly, bluntly.**

**A stiff nod encouraged Hartia.**

"**And you decided to make a move on him, correct?"**

**Another tense nod.**

"**To be with Majic, you figure you can't be his Sensei any more, so you send him to the tower, no?"**

**A slow nod.**

"**And he gets all upset at the idea."**

**Orphens knuckles were white and his eyes blazing as he turned to face Hartia.**

"**What the hell is your point?"**

**The shake of his head, a sad smile glittering on his face.**

"**I may be able to see that, but Majic can't." Look at this from his point of view. He's only just maturing, still in his awkward years. He likes his Sensei. In return, his Sensei thinks it would be a good idea for him to go back to the Tower. The same Tower his Sensei hates, and the same Tower that he left to be with his Sensei. Getting the picture Orphen? You want to be his lover. He thinks you never want to see him again."**

**All anger, and blood, departed from Orphen's face, leaving him pale and wide-eyed. **

"**I... Fuck... Majic!"**

**Racking his brain for places the boy could have gone to lick his wounds, Orphen cast a quick teleportation spell, and was gone.**

**Hartia sighed, walking over to hug Lai, who had been standing in the road with Cleo.**

"**It's up to them, now."**

**

* * *

**

**Orphen slumped against a tree, cursing. Where the fuck was Majic? He'd been searching for almost half an hour now. Who knows what Majic could have done in that time!**

**Where could he be? Orphen had already checked numerous rooftops, Cleo's house, the tree outside Cleo's house, the surrounding forest, he'd even checked in at Stephanie's.**

**Where else was there?**

**Orphen turned and booted the tree weakly.**

**All of this teleportation was draining his magic, and without his magic he was a tired mess.**

**He kicked the tree again, not quite sure of why, but when a drop of dew hit his nose, it clicked.**

"**The lake!"**

**

* * *

**

"**Majic!"**

**It had taken a few minutes of searching, but Orphen had found the blonde huddled in a corner of the tower, the one they called 'Orphens Tower' because he was always standing on it, waiting.**

**The blonde had been sitting in the corner, legs drawn up and arms wrapped tightly around them. Orphen noticed with disgust and growing dread the crimson bloodstains on his apprentices arms, legs, and body.**

"**Go away!"**

"**No!"**

**The blonde head lifted, and two old azure orbs pierced Orphen's soul.**

"**I said, Krylancelo, Fuck. Off."**

**Taken aback, Orphen stared at the boy.**

**Not only had innocent Majic cursed at him, he had used the forbidden name. **

**Bracing himself, Orphen stared back defiantly into the cold azure orbs.**

"**I said, No."**

"**Fuck off."**

"**No!"**

"**Why the hell won't you leave me alone!"**

**The anger was replaced with confusion and despair as Majic dug his face into both hands.**

"**Because I want you to listen."**

**When e got no reply, Orphen turned away and began.**

"**When I said that I wanted you to go to the tower, I wasn't lying."**

"**So you do want to get rid of me! Good! Leave me alone!"**

"**No. It was also a lie."**

"…**You're insane."**

**Orphen turned back to face the blonde then kneeled in front of him, a hand on each shoulder.**

"**No. I don't want you to go, not at all. But… At the same time, I wish with all of my heart for you to go."**

"**What the hell are you on about?"**

"**This."**

**Leaning in, Orphen pressed a chaste kiss to Majic's lips, waited for a response, and then sighed.**

**Standing, he turned away, arms folded protectively over his chest.**

**Suddenly, he laughed bitterly, startling the already startled blonde.**

"**Hartia was wrong. He was fucking wrong and got me to listen to him."**

**The blonde looked confused, contemplating the idea that Orphen had finally lost it. Instead of voicing his opinion, he asked what Hartia had been wrong about.**

**Another bitter chuckle.**

"**He said that you liked me back. As if that would ever happen, huh Majic?"**

**A choked gasp came from the pale blonde.**

"**W- What?"**

**Orphen turned, glaring at the blonde.**

"**Why the fuck do you think I wanted you to leave, Majic? So that I would no longer be your teacher. So we could be together."**

**The blonde looked stunned.**

"**Orphen...I… Shit. I thought you hated me!"**

**His eyes shone with hope. **

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Serious? You think I'd joke about this shit?"**

**The blonde grinned.**

"**Orphen. There's no way I'm going back to the tower. We can be teacher and student. Just… Not out of class."**

**A brilliant smile broke across the older male's features.**

"**Of course."**

**

* * *

Hartia thanked Majic's father for the drinks, and returned to Lai and Cleo with three mugs of hot chocolate.**

**The two muttered their thanks, and then silence reigned. **

"**So. Are you three going to tell me where my son is?"**

**Hartia and Lai instantly shushed Cleo, then Hartia explained to Bagup.**

"**Well, he's having a conversation with Orphen."**

"**That lazy bum. Is he even teaching him anything?"**

"**Your son preformed an excellent teleportation spell before. All the way from Stephanie's to Totokonta. This very roof, in fact."**

**Bagup grunted, muttering about magic and money.**

**The three sat in silence, immersed in thoughts, with anger radiating from Cleo.**

**A fly buzzed overhead, landing on Hartia's arm.**

**The door opened, creaking in the early morning cool.**

**The fly took flight when Hartia stood, gaze locked on the entering couple.**

**Couple?**

"**So."**

**The older of the two glared at him, but kept his arm tightly locked around the shorter blonde's waist, supporting him.**

"**He needs to rest. Hey Old Man, got a first aid kit? Send it to my room."**

**With that, the two crossed silently to the staircase, ignoring the others as they ascended it.**

**

* * *

Hartia crossed the room to stand in front of Bagup, who was shaking.**

"**What the hell did he do to my boy!"**

"**No sir. He saved Majic."**

"**Saved him from what?"**

"**Again, it's not my place to say. You've a few hours 'till dawn. Rest. Majic is safe. He'll explain to you when he is ready."**

**Bagup shook his head, and demanded to set Hartia, Lai and Cleo up in their rooms first.**

"**Oh, no, I'll just go home."**

"**Cleo," Bagup interrupted the rambling blonde,**

"**What if your mother caught you getting home at this hour?"**

**The young blondes face faltered, then she readily agreed to stay. Lai and Hartia walked behind the two, and once Cleo was set up in her room, Bagup turned to them.**

"**So. Adjoining rooms, two single beds, bed and a couch- what'll it be?**

**They glanced at each other, then Hartia averted his gaze, his face matching his fiery hair as Lai replied,**

"**A large bed?"**

**Bagup paused, then turned indicating for them to follow behind.**

**Approximately four doors down on the left, he stopped, then turned to face them.**

"**My son's room is that one,"**

**At this he indicated the room to the right,**

"**So if you hear anything, could you, you know, check on him please?"**

**Assuring him that they would do so, Hartia bid Bagup a good night, or rather, morning. **

**As Lai's arm slid around his waist, Hartia opened the door, shuffling in with his forest-eyed accomplice.**

**As their lips met, the olden wood, most likely oak, door gently clicked shut and following it the echoing of the lock clicking into place.

* * *

**


End file.
